1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of storage containers for consumables, and in particular to one-time-use containers configured to hold sufficient product for a single use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Consumers are familiar with single-use containers, such as the packets that hold individual servings of ketchup and mustard found at many fast food restaurants. The packet is opened by tearing across one end to create an opening, and the contents are then squeezed out as necessary. The empty packet is then discarded. These packets are manufactured in a variety of sizes and are used to dispense a variety of products, including, for example, in addition to common condiments, honey, frozen confections, powdered mixes for beverages such as hot cocoa and apple cider, and many other food products. Additionally, manufacturers provide single-use quantities of shampoos, creams, and other toiletries, as promotional samples. Industrial applications of single-use packaging includes adhesives, lubricants, and hand cleaners.
While such packaging is often very convenient, the portion sizes and contents are selected by the manufacturer. This type of single-use packaging is not suitable for use by consumers because it requires specialized machinery to fill and close such packages. Accordingly, there is a need for disposable, one-time use packaging that allows an individual to select not only the contents but the quantity on a personalized basis.